It's A Football Thing
by galaxyeyed
Summary: What happens when Sam and Finn get a little too close for comfort, even as football players. How will what started as an accidental kiss end for the two boys? Rated M for sexytimes. SamxFinn. I call them Evanson.
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! First time writing for this pairing! I've recently fallen in love with Sam/Finn slash (Evanson?) and by recently I mean today. Also, I noticed a lack of T rated fics and just fics in general about them. So I wrote this. Yes it is named after the MadTV skit, but no it is not a transcript of it like a certain other fic floating around the Sam/Finn fanfic verse. I think the fact that I own nothing is a given. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the final seconds ticked past. It's such a cliché, but while Finn watched the ball as it sailed lazily through the air, and was caught neatly by Sam, who cradled it to his chest, Finn felt that the seconds lengthened as the blonde approached the end zone, his movement liquid and slow as if he was underwater. It was (literally) out of Finn's hands, and all he could do was hope as hard as he could that Sam would be able to doge all the opposing players and score the touchdown they needed to win the championship title.<p>

With thoughts of _hurry up, c'mon_, and _close one_, dashing about in Finn's mind, the edges of his vision dimming and blackening until all his focus was on Sam, Finn's heavy breathing was as quick as his thoughts. _You can do it Evan's. Almost…there…_ and as the final few seconds slipped by Finn's hearing was drowned out by his thoughts. _Pleasepleaseplease, worked so hard, barely, oh!_ Finn almost vocalized his thought as Sam looked about to trip. But then, he stumbled past the line, just as the buzzer sounded, an ode to their victory.

"YEAH!" Finn shouted. He shucked his helmet off and threw it to the ground, the rest of the team doing the same. Cheers rang out from the bleachers, the supporters of the McKinley team rising to their feet to scream and applaud the footballers. Finn, like the rest of the team, ran to swarm Sam, in a mass of sweaty muscular bodies. Finn being closest to Sam ended up in the middle with the blond, getting jostled around by the buff athletes.

Finn clapped Sam on the back, screaming as loud as any of the boys, if not louder. His grin was plastered on, wide and happy, as his teammates around him jumped and shouted, even as he and Sam were knocked together repeatedly, arm to arm, shoulder to shoulder, head to head, and suddenly lip to lip.

It only lasted a moment before they were knocked apart again. But Finn couldn't forget how it had been for that second they weren't apart, when_ Sam's_ lips had been on _his_ lips. His eyes had been open the whole time. And it was and accident… so that made it not gay. Right?

Finn looked around, and noticed that no one had noticed thank God. But that didn't keep him from blushing and covering his gaping mouth. He stood in place for a moment, frozen, until he felt a hard mass connect with his shoulder.

"Hey, Finn, you alright?" Puck had slugged Finn to get his attention. He knew Puck was concerned, because he rarely ever called him anything besides dude or bro, except the time he had called him Squirtles McJizzMyself. That hadn't ended well.

"Wha- oh!" Finn stammered, removing his hand from his mouth. "Y-yes! It's just, we won and stuff. It's kinda wow. Hard to take in." Puck raised his eyebrows in a look that said, you're obviously shitting me dude. But he shrugged.

"I guess. We should head back to the locker room." Finn nodded, and walked after the other players, waving to the crowd.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as the hot water hit his aching muscles. He had worked his ass of to win the game, and ended up scoring the winning touchdown; his whole body was screaming from it. He sighed as he scrubbed away the sweat and football field grime from his body, shampooing his hair and washing his face. As he washed the dirt from his face, his hand brushed by his lips, and he flashbacked to the field post game.<p>

_He was standing next to Finn and some jackass kept bumping into him so that he kept falling into Finn. Over and over again, they were knocked together, their heads bumping from so many angles. Being pushed toward each other at just the right angle, their lips touched._

It was for just a second, and he had almost forgotten about it, but the replay of it in his mind sent fire coursing through his veins, burning through his core and spreading to his lower abdomen, leaving an aching desire lingering there. Finally Sam couldn't take it any more, and breathed deeply, his whole body stiffening at the icy water pouring over him as he switched the tap to cold.

* * *

><p>"You checkin' me out Hudson?" Sam stood in by a fully dressed Finn, being himself in only two towels, one wrapped dangerously low and loose on his hips, the other being rubbed in his hair to dry it off. Sam had noticed Finn looking at him, right in the thought that it had something to do with what had happened earlier. Finn frowned, actually managing not to blush.<p>

"No, you wish." Best. Comeback. Ever. Finn mentally slapped himself.

"I dunno, you didn't seem able to keep your lips off of me back there. I didn't know my football playing was _that_ sexy." Sam rummaged for his clothes, hiding his huge grin behind his locker door as Finn began to splutter.

"Wha! Buh, no! I was pushed! I didn't! I'm not! Aaugh!" Finn sat on the bench and put his face in his hands. Sam laughed.

"Hahahaha, I'm just kidding man, you're overreacting. I'll forget about it if you want.

"Thank you." Finn said gratefully. "Anyways, it was an accident."

"Of course." Sam agreed as he pulled his clothes on.

"It was nothing," Finn continued, "It was just a thing." Sam laughed in a way that sort of made Finn not really so upset anymore. The blonde nodded once with a smile and made a noise of agreement before speaking.

"A football thing."

* * *

><p>I do not know much at all about football, especially high school football, so please try to ignore any mistakes unless they are blaring and take away from the story. Hope you liked it, I am planning on continuing, and reviews would be like so awesome. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When Finn arrived home, his mom having driven him in awkward silence Carole wrote off as fatigue on Finn's part, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. He just kind of wanted to forget, everything.

Finn tore off his clothes and tossed them haphazardly onto the floor, crawling between the cool sheets in only his underwear. He tossed and turned for a bit, his body sore from the game, but sleepiness eventually dragged him into slumber. As his sleep grew deeper, he began to dream.

* * *

><p>Everything was a greenish blur, but when the fogginess lifted, the football field came into focus, and as the scene grew clearer Finn saw Sam and himself in the midst of cheering footballers, much like earlier that evening. Except that instead of being pushed around, Sam and Finn stood face to face and the team made sort of a ring around them, but didn't touch them. Sam and him were so close, and Sam took a step up, and leaned forward, and as he did the boys surrounding them seemed to blur and fade, and all Finn could see was Sam, just Sam. Sam rose up on his toes a little, and looked Finn straight in the eyes, and Finn couldn't <em>look away<em>. Sam's eyes had him completely mesmerized. They were hazel, he noticed for the first time. Beautiful. They seemed to get bigger and bigger as Sam leaned farther and farther in, until Finn's eyes slipped shut as he felt the soft breath on his lips, and the echoing whisper of, _it's a football thing._

* * *

><p>Finn woke up with a start, accidentally hitting his head on the headboard as he scrambled to sit up, breathing hard, and drenched with a cold sweat. He leaned over to check what time it was, and the display on his alarm clock told him it was barely three am. He purposefully hit his head on the headboard, drawing his knees to his chest and sighing. Damn Sam, taking over his <em>dreams<em> now.

* * *

><p>Sam. Was. Straight. He liked girls. And not in the Biffles! Omg lets go shopping! Kind of way. He liked them, as in he wanted to be around them and go out with them and hold their hand, and kiss them and other things too. He loved Quinn, he really did. But during school that day, he couldn't keep his eyes off Finn who sat in front of him in math. He felt like a pervert, enjoying the clean fruity smell of his hair. Shit, this was getting bad. He kept trailing of in the middle of his conversation with Quinn at lunch, watching as Finn bought his pizza and tater tots. Quinn for a moment was worried about him, and showed it by shooting a snarky bitchy comment at him.<p>

"Please don't tell me you're looing at who I think you are." Sam's eyes widened, fearing she had figured him out, but then she continued. "The lunch lady? Seriously? She has a mustache. She probably used to be a man. First your football coach now her? What is with you and unattractive women? Am I not enough for you Sam?" Sam paid little attention to his girlfriend, watching as Finn ate his lunch, the cheese on the bite of his pizza stretching long and thin. It broke as Finn turned his head, and noticed Sam staring. They kept eye contact for a bit until Sam smiled and looked down, looking back up at Finn and stroking the corner of his mouth with his finger, nonverbally telling the boy he had a cheese strand dangling from his lips. Finn's cheeks pinkened slightly and he looked away to clear up the cheese, Sam doing the same as Quinn yelled at him. "Sam, SAM!"

* * *

><p>Finn was purposely late to Glee club, wanting to catch Sam before he got snatched away by Quinn. He saw the two of them hand in hand turning the corner, and he tried to catch up without running and looking creepish.<p>

"Sam!" He called out a bit too urgently and loudly. The boy named whipped his head around, his girlfriend impatiently doing the same. "Oh, uh, hi Quinn, I just wanted to um ask Sam something." Sam told Quinn to go on ahead, and Quinn reluctantly let go of Sam's hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving.

"What?" Sam shoved his hands into his incredibly skinny skinny jeans. They looked like they were actually made on his body, Finn thought, and probably hard to get off. Wait, what was he _thinking_?

"You didn't really have to send Quinn on ahead…" Finn told Sam.

"Aw, I didn't want to keep her back, she hates being late ya know…" _And I really wanted to be alone with you,_ Sam totally didn't think, because why would he think that?

"Yeah, well I was wondering if tonight you…" Finn began.

"I have-" _plans with Quinn_, Sam was about to say, but let Finn finish.

"…Wanted to come over? And watch the game?" Finn continued, and Sam thought, _plans that can easily be canceled_.

"Burt has this awesome TV and I don't really have anyone else to watch it with, but you don't need to feel like you have to or anything but if you wanna… oh? You were saying something, have to what?" Sam racked his brain for an answer, why did he have to open his big, big mouth without thinking?

"Bathroom! I have, to go, to the bathroom. See ya in glee! Bye!" Sam turned and fled the hallway, realizing only when he reached the door that he hadn't answered Finn. Stupid, stupid. He splashed cold water on his face and wiped it off with a paper towel, cursing his face in the mirror because he was blushing, probably had been since Finn began talking. What was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>Sam entered glee club seven minutes late, but no one really noticed since Mr. Schue was busy having a disgusting lovey phone conversation with Holly Holliday. Teacher love, major ew. Sam hoped that he didn't look weird and scanned the chairs for an empty seat, the only available one next to Finn. God.<p>

"Hey? You okay Sam?" Finn asked in pure concern for Sam. Sam didn't look at Finn in the eyes, but that wasn't because he was busy staring at his lips or anything. Sam wanted to punch himself. Here was Finn, all caring and innocent and adorable truly worried about him, and he could only look at his lips. Wait, adorable? He did not just think Finn was adorable, no matter how true it was.

"Fine." Sam grumbled, looking away from Finn.

"Are you sure? You looked a little red back there, and you ran off without giving me an answer. You sure you're okay?" Sam nodded again, still keeping the back of his blond covered head pointed at Finn. "Hey, look at me dude, Sam?" Sam felt the red coming back to his face, and refused to obey Finn's command. So Finn grabbed Sam's chin and pulled him to look at him.

If Sam's face had been warm before, it was flaming now, so hot that Sam swore that any moment Finn's hand would get burnt. Finn wouldn't let go either, and Sam felt Finn's eyes roam his face that was gently cupped in Finn's hand. They were only inches apart, their lips inches apart, and what Sam really wanted to do was scream "Instant Replay!" and instantly replay what had happened the last night. There would be sped up, slow mo, all different angles just like a real instant replay and it would just be amazing if only- aw. Finn let go of Sam's face.

"Dude you're blushing. Blushing so hard right now." Finn grinned. "What did you think I was gonna _do_? Haha, you're cute." Finn's smile slid to the floor as he realized he had vocalized his last thought. Crap. Sam shook his head and looked at Finn, who's turn it was to blush and look away.

"I'm cute? I'm cute. Kay then. You know what Hudson? Tonight, I'll be there. Sounds cool." Neither Finn nor Sam could look at the other after that, and they did not once make eye contact for the remainder of glee that day.

* * *

><p>"There's chips in the cupboard, soda in the fridge, and a vegetable platter for your brother and his boyfriend, but you and Sam are welcome to have some. Burt and I won't be home till eleven, make sure Kurt and Blaine stay out of… trouble. Have fun sweetie!" Carole gushed and pecked Finn on the cheek despite his groaning at her not to. The four boys waved goodbye until the couple had left the premises. As soon as the two adults were gone, Kurt stuck a finger in Finn's face.<p>

"We have an agreement, you tell our parents that Blaine and I were well behaved good little boys and only kissed and I tell dad I have no idea where the beer went, because you and Sam don't drink. Agreed?" Finn nodded and Sam grinned, sitting down on the couch, helping himself to celery and beer and generally making himself at home like Carole told him to. He and Finn, as well as Blaine were really into the game at first, but Kurt kept distracting Blaine with little kisses to his neck, and rubbing his thigh, until eventually, Blaine forgot all about the men running around on the screen in front of him, and focused on kissing the one sitting next to him. Their makeout session grew heated, and their shirts were untucked, their hair mussed, and their moans loud, until Kurt grabbed Blaine by his half buttoned shirt and dragged him downstairs into his room. They forgot to close the door, and their lovemaking noises became to great to bear for Finn, who finally got up and shut the door.

"Why'd you do thaaat?" Sam asked, beer slurring his words a little.

"It was getting kinda gross." Finn was in better control of his speech having drank about a beer less than the tipsy blonde.

"Celery is so crunchy and good. Especially with ranch. I love ranch." Sam leaned forward to dunk a celery stick into the small tub of ranch situated in the center of the veggie platter. He sat back in his seat watching the television and began to lick off the creamy dip suggestively, at least to Finn. He watched as the jock trailed his tongue around the green veggie, cleaning it off with unnecessarily erotic tongue swirls and flicks. To finish, Sam pushed back the celery partway past his full pink lips and sucked on it. "Mmmmmmmmm. So. Good." Finn blushed. Sam didn't notice.

"I wanna feed you Hudson." Sam said out of nowhere. Finn was drunk, but he wasn't _that_ drunk. Sam finished chomping on his snack, and picked up a carrot, swiped it in the ranch dressing, and held it up to Finn's mouth. Finn looked at Sam weirdly, before busting out an awkward laugh.

"Ha! Wh-what are you doing Sam?"

"Feeeeeding youuuuu." Sam whispered, leaning in closer to Finn as he brought the carrot to Finn's mouth. Even though it was a drunk whisper, something in it made Finn just lean in and take the food from Sam's fingers with just his mouth. He felt Sam's fingers stay on his lips for a moment, before sliding down to Finn's chin. Finn raised an eyebrow but chewed and swallowed with Sam's finger still there,

"I like your _mouth_ Hudson." Finn blushed, and he knew he shouldn't have, because Sam was drunk and didn't even know what he was saying. "You think I'm cute riiiight?" Sam drawled, and Finn was starting to wonder how incredibly drunk Sam _was_ because he was cupping Finn's face now, and leaning closer, and Finn should stop, should have stopped him. But they were drunk, right? So they didn't even have control over themselves.

Sam closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Finns, and it should have been gross because it kind of tasted like ranch and beer, and it should have been gross because Sam was another _guy_, but it wasn't gross. It really truly wasn't. And he was fine like this, just kissin' Sam until Sam pulled back and looked him dead in the eye, and told him,

"I'm not that drunk."

"Me either." Finn admitted.

"Why are we doing this?" Sam asked no on in particular.

"Why _not_?" And Finn grasped Sam's face tight in his hands, and pulled their lips firmly together, just because he could, because he didn't have to worry about her hair, or her makeup, or her boundaries because she was a he, and he was Sam, and Sam was amazing and wonderful and kissing him. The both of them were so glad it wasn't an accident, that this was now and happening, and real. And even if they were sorta drunk, and this was just a thing, it was an amazing thing, the best thing, a football thing.

* * *

><p>Yay! Second chapter up in the same day! That's a first for me. I know this sounds like the end, but I don't want it to be the end, and I'm gonna continue this. Review please! Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't okay. Wrong with a capital WRONG. But they really didn't care. It was rough, their faces mashed together, twisting and pressing, but their mouths remaining closed. Sam tugged his head back a little to soften the kiss, and slow it down. He wet his lips while they were still on Finn's, the sudden warm dampness startling the taller teen to reality. He snapped his face from Sam's, and scooted away from him, to the end of the couch, curling up into a ball and just looking at the blonde for a moment. Sam blinked in confusion, looking down for a second before lifting two fingers to touch his sore lips, and looking back up at Finn.

"Why'd you..?" Sam asked and Finn grabbed his head with his hands, shaking it furiously.

"I'm so sorry I… I don't know what came over me I… Damn." Finn apologized. Sam angled his head at Finn, his eyebrow raising.

"Why'd you _stop_." Finn's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.

"We, we _can't_." The brunette wasn't completely confident in what he was saying though.

"Why not?" Sam argued.

"We're guys,"

"So?"

"We're not gay,"

"So?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"So?" Sam's reply was unsettling to Finn, that he just brushed off that fact as if it was a pointless detail. He was pretty sure though that,

"It's cheating." Sam shook his head.

"We're guys, we're not gay, we're not… into each other, or looking to be in a relationship or anything. It's not cheating.

"But she'd be mad if she knew."

"Why tell her?" Sam crooned, crawling over to Finn's side of the couch, climbing in between his legs and placing his cheek on Finn's shoulder, his nose brushing Finn's collar bone. He snaked one arm around Finn's neck, noticing his breath hitch. He placed his other hand on Finn's chest, between their bodies.

"Sam," He tried to warn the boy, but his name came out a breathy sort of moan. "My brother is downstairs…" Sam knew that Finn knew there was little chance Blaine and Kurt would for any reason leave the bedroom, so he completely ignored his pleas. He moved his hand until he could feel a beat, which was going incredibly fast.

"Your heart, it's racing Finn." Sam smiled into his neck, feeling Finn's face and neck redden and heat up.

"Don't do anything." Finn's voice quivered and he swallowed to steady himself, his Adam's apple bobbing in nervousness. Sam noticed and grinned.

"So you just want me to lay here, like this?" Sam asked, burying his face into Finn's neck. "You smell good Finn." Finn tensed up for a moment before spastically throwing Sam off of him.

"No! Sam! Just, God… What the hell man." Finn's voice cracked. Sam rubbed his shoulder on which he landed, but smiled.

"I dunno. Quinn's been really distant lately…" _So I really felt like being close to someone_, he didn't say. "And you're really comfortable. Snuggly." Sam wished he wasn't telling the truth, and that his liquid confidence wasn't making him say and think these things, but alcohol made him clingy.

"So what? I'm your back up pillow?" Finn bristled ever so slightly.

"Sorry, beer makes me like this…" He shrugged.

"Rachel…" was just the same when intoxicated. _She cheated too_, Finn thought. How was he any better than Puck?

"Is not worth your thoughts." Sam said.

"You know what Sam? Shut up. She's a great person." Finn defended his ex.

"Which is why you broke up with her…"

"She cheated! And you just did too." Sam shrugged, belching.

"You, aren't going to tell anyone though. Because it would ruin you." Finn nodded.

"How did this even fucking happen?" Finn asked. Sam crawled over to Finn, and this time Finn let him snuggle up to him, the two of them too equally muddled up to feel content without the other. Finn wrapped his arms around the blonde, who rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Finn. For just getting this." Sam said to him.

"Don't say anything. There's nothing to get. This isn't anything, okay. I feel nothing. It was a mistake, and won't happen again. What we're doing right now is nothing. It's not anything that needs to be talked about, or thought about, or anything, because it's nothing. Okay?" Finn's flusteredness caused him to ramble impatiently, being hypocritical to what he had just demanded of Sam. But he nodded anyway, not speaking.

* * *

><p>"Whipped cream, in the fridge. I dare you to go get it." Kurt said to Blaine as he zipped his pants back up. Blaine licked his lips, savoring the taste of Kurt cream before grabbing Kurt's arm.<p>

"And what are you planning on doing with that whipped cream, if I decide to get it?" Blaine teased. Both of them knew that there was no way that Blaine would pass up an opportunity for food play. Kurt bit his lip before answering lustily,

"You." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand reluctantly, until he noticed the look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Oh," Kurt added, "And strawberries." Blaine nodded, and although he wanted to run, he tiptoed up the steps, because the last thing he wanted to do was explain why he was taking strawberries and whipped cream downstairs. Knowing Finn, he would probably tease Kurt later. Blaine held his breath and snuck around the back of the couch the jocks were sitting on, hoping they weren't paying attention to him, but not daring to look in case he jinxed himself.

Blaine made as little noise as he could, carefully lifting the whipped cream out of its drawer and the strawberries in a small bowl. He was sure to gently close the fridge door, so it wouldn't make noise. The teen took a deep silent breath before sneaking quietly back out the kitchen, his eyes flicking over to the couch where he was in full view of Finn and Sam. And they were in full view of him. They weren't paying any attention to him, he saw _them_ but they didn't see him. They were too busy cuddling on the couch.

Blaine had met Finn and Sam several times before, and he knew from Kurt and from his own personal assessment that they were both straight. Kurt hadn't been sure about the blonde at first, but going to an all boys school, Blaine had developed a sensitive gaydar. He knew that Finn and Sam weren't gay, and weren't together. But Finn being not the most affectionate of people, Blaine was pretty sure this was not the norm for him. In fact, he was utterly shocked. Even though he had walked in on the less surprising part of their action during the past hour, he didn't know this, and his hands clammed up, the canister sliding out his hand, and the ceramic bowl of fruit crashing to the floor in a loud shattering that immediately brought the two snuggled boys attention to him.

"Shit," Blaine muttered, and his brain activity halting for a moment, he dropped to his knees and began to pick up the dangerous shards with his bare hands, either not noticing or not caring that he was getting small cuts all over and bleeding.

Finn and Sam jumped apart at the sound of Blaine dropping the bowl, as if an electric shock had gone through their bodies. They watched for a moment, and realizing that Blaine really had no idea what the fuck he was doing, helped him.

Finn put his hand over Blaine's nudging them away from the mess. "Shit! Oh shit I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled in embarrassment. Finn told him it was okay, really, and that Sam would take a look at his hands, right Sam. Sam nodded and cradled one of Blaine's injured hands in his own, carefully plucking out the shards of ceramic, thankful that none of them were embedded deep. Blaine stared at his hand as Sam worked, not knowing what to make of the situation. He tugged his hand away.

"I can do it," he insisted. Sam shook his head, gesturing at the amount of bowl pieces still poking his hand, and the bloody shards in a small pile on the floor.

"No you can't. And you can't tell Kurt either, about what you saw. You dropped the bowl okay? You dropped it and we're helping you. Okay? Okay?" Sam persisted until Blaine nodded, allowing his hand to be taken again by Sam, who had finished picking out the final piece of glass before Kurt came bounding up the stairs.

"Finn? Have you seen…? BLAINE!" Kurt cried as he saw his boyfriend kneeling on the floor, his hands bloody. Blaine looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I had an accident." Blaine didn't know where to put his hands without making more of a mess, so he just let them dangle, wounded puppy style.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Kurt covered his mouth, looking all the small cuts and blood. Blaine nodded.

"Uh, yeah. It's not as bad as it looks. Klutzy me…heh" Blaine laughed weakly, failing to dissolve Kurt's concern. "Um Kurt? Do you have any like, band aids?" Kurt rushed off to find the first aid kit. After Blaine was gauzed up, the kitchen was cleaned up, and Kurt and Blaine had gone back downstairs… "You can't use your hands now babe, I'm gonna take advantage of this…" Sam and Finn went back to the couch, still sitting close by each other, but no cuddling this time.

"Wow," Sam nodded in agreement with Finn.

"I know, but I talked to Blaine, and he promised to keep quiet."

"You really knew how to take care of Blaine's hands back there." Sam looked at Finn to see if there was any double meaning to the statement before shrugging.

"It's not that hard to pick out a few pieces of glass."

"There were so many though, and you did it so fast, and without hurting him at all." Finn continued to compliment him. Sam dared to lead his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn's head turned to look at the basement door, and seeing it was closed, allowed Sam's head to stay.

"My dad does sports medicine, so I've picked up a few things." Finn dared himself, to wrap his arm loosely around Sam's shoulders. This wasn't gay. Guys did this all the time. Not with another's head on their shoulder, but whatever, Sam was warm, and he smelled nice. Finn liked warm nice smelling things. It reminded him of cookies. He nodded in reply to Sam's words.

"Cool." Sam snuggled his head deeper into Finn's shoulder, and enjoying the coziness, Finn picked up a stray blanket off the floor. He draped it over Sam and himself, having no intentions of falling asleep with him, only warming them, though it wasn't cold. The TV seemed to drone on in the background, and the two boys felt drowsiness weigh down their eyelids, the warmth, and safeness of another body causing them to be drawn into sleep. Sam mumbled into Finn shoulder and smiled before both of them slipped unconscious.

"Mhmm, I guess… It's a football thing."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I like this fic, and I hope you do too so far! Any and all feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Aw, Burt, look." Carole whispered to her husband as they walked into the living room, greeted by the quiet sounds coming from the TV and the sight of Sam and Finn asleep on the couch. "How sweet. Lets not disturb them." Burt smiled a little, before he scanned the room for Kurt. Carole held onto his arm and pulled him toward the stairs. "They're probably downstairs, also asleep. Let's not bother them either." Burt allowed himself to be taken to their room, but not without complaining.

"I swear I am going to shoot that Anderson boy for taking advantage of my son." Carole gave her husband a look before going into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up with a warm weight on his shoulder, a weird taste in his mouth, and a crick in his neck. He was about to stretch, when he realized the warm weight was <em>Sam<em>. Shit, they'd fallen asleep, like together. Finn didn't want to wake the boy, but the urge to move became unbearable, so he attempted sliding his shoulder out slowly. Once he had done so, Sam's head slid down to his chest. He made some adorable sleeping noises before subconsciously snuggling up to Finn some more. Finn couldn't really breathe. Sam was asleep on his chest. He had never seen the jock so vulnerable, not even when he was talking about his body issues. In no way was the weight of Sam's head impairing his ability to breathe, but he was kind of exploding inside at how impossibly freaking cute Sam was at that moment. Of course he had to just go and be more incredibly adorable by shifting a little, and waking up, his lashes fluttering for a bit before exposing his half lidded green eyes. This was too cute, it shouldn't even be legal.

"Finn," Sam breathed, looking up at his friends face. "Oh, damn, sorry for sleeping on you." Sam moved a little, about to get up but Finn gently wrapped his arm around him, pulling the two of them tightly together again.

"It's okay, don't get up." There was something in the way Finn said it, a mix of demanding and pleading that made a bubble of happiness well up inside Sam.

"Why?" He decided to see how much Finn really wanted him to stay, and see what his answer would be. Finn bit his lip for a moment, and Sam thought he was going to dodge the question before he answered.

"You're so cute. I just wanna hug you like this." Finn squeezed Sam a little tighter, the blonde blushing and looking straight ahead at Finn's chest, unable to make eye contact.

"What time is it?" Sam asked Finn who checked the clock and whistled.

"It's four in the morning, but good thing it's Saturday, in my house no one's up 'till eight.

"So, what are we gonna do for four hours, I don't think I can fall asleep again."

"Me either…" There was one thing that they both wanted to do, but it remained unspoken for neither knew how the other would react, or how much they'd remember of the previous night.

"Finn, could I um, we maybe…" Sam stuttered. "Like yesterday night remember? So uh, guh." This last syllable spoken as Finn grasped Sam's face tilting it so that their lips touched. Too soon Sam broke away, breathing shallowly, resting his head on Finn's chest, his face burning, trying to regain his composure.

"Whoa! Sam, you okay? I mean we don't have to, but yesterday you were okay…" Finn was worried, but he didn't know the singular reason why.

"Uh, yeah." Sam gulped. What was wrong with him? Yesterday he had kissed Finn, even tipsy it had felt good. But not this good. The beer had apparently taken off the incredible edge and excitement, and now, sober, he couldn't contain himself anymore. He couldn't kiss Finn without hyperventilating. Crap.

"Then, um, can I?" Finn slid his hand back under Sam's chin, and grazed their lips for only a second before Sam had to twist his head out of Finn's grasp, gasping. Finn looked at Sam funny before reassuring him.

"I get it, you don't want to, it's okay dude." Sam shook his head.

"But I want to! I just…" Sam took a huge breath and grasped Finn's face, tugging their heads together. When he was about an inch away, Sam shut his eyes tightly, unable to take it. He stayed like that for a moment, Finn's head in his hands, his eyes squeezed closed. Finn decided to close the gap, and quickly tilted his head to place a peck on Sam's lips. Sam turned away again, breathing hard.

"Okay what the hell man!" Finn accidentally screamed, luckily not waking up anyone. Sam looked up wide eyed at Finn apologetically. And that was almost enough for him. Almost. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"It's different when I kiss sober than buzzed. Alcohol takes the edge off." Sam mumbled into Finn's chest. Finn was confused for a moment, but his face brightened, than darkened as he realized what that meant.

"So, like, you're more sensitive?" Sam nodded.

"Kinda." He refused to look at Finn.

"Kinda, or you are?"

"Yes." Sam squeaked, but of course Finn wasn't done yet.

"What about with Quinn?" Finn was once again confused. Sam blushed, turning bright red, his face on fire.

"Y-you're a buh better than her." Sam stuttered. Finn grinned.

"Oh really?" Finn grinned darkly. Sam couldn't reply before Finn slid his hands once again onto Sam's face, pulling them together, and holding Sam's face to his, anchored him by winding his fingers into that long blonde hair.

"Mmphh, uhhhhhgnnnnn." Sam's first moan was muffled by Finn's lips, but the second one was because of Finn's lips attaching themselves to his collarbone, leaving incredibly gentle tiny kisses compared to what would be expected of Finn. Their position was getting a little awkward for the both of them, so Sam pulled Finn on top of him lying back on the couch. Neither of them spoke about the position change, continuing to kiss passionately, a little too passionately for it to mean nothing.

Sam was reduced to a mass of moaning whimpering _boy_ by Finn, who only had to softly kiss his neck, or peck his jaw, or part his lips against Sam's before Sam's jaw went slack, and noises escaped his mouth in a long loud stream. At the moment Finn was living for those sounds. It was nothing like Rachel's little breathy sighs and bossy ordering to bite here, but don't leave a mark. No, Sam was seriously enjoying it, and Finn enjoyed that.

Finn tried something he had seen Blaine do to Kurt the night before, and carefully closed his mouth around Sam's earlobe, sucking twice, before raking his teeth over the even more sensitive shell of Sam's ear, smiling when he heard a deep low groan and then needy whimpers. Finn sat up for a moment, surveying his handiwork. Well Sam was tomato red, his hair was screwed up, and he looked absolutely utterly amazing. Finn climbed off Sam, letting him have space so he could breathe again, and remember what other noises his mouth could make besides ones of pleasure.

After Sam had caught his breath again, running his fingers through his hair to try to fix it, he became very aware of an issue in his pants region, right below his belt buckle. Shit. This was Finn's fault. Shit, he had gotten turned on by a dude. Yeah he was moaning and stuff before, and in his mind, that was okay; this was not.

"Finn, um uh…" Sam mumbled as he noticed Finn notice. Shit, shit, shit on toast.

"Seriously?" Finn began, Sam's stomach knotted in shame, but Finn continued. "I did that? That's cuz of me? That's kind of awesome." Finn pinkened slightly, but there was nothing about it that was condescending or sarcastic. Sam let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"W-_what_?" Finn blushed harder as he explained.

"Well, it's kinda nice to know that I can have that effect. With girls, you can't really tell…" Sam nodded, that made sense.

"So you're not mad?" Finn raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"It's cute." Sam couldn't control himself after hearing that, and climbed over to Finn, showing him just how cute he could be, this time on top, pushing Finn down.

* * *

><p>"Is it safe to go upstairs now?" Blaine asked the boy in his arms who answered sleepily.<p>

"Yeah, it's still a couple hours before anyone will be awake. If we eat super fast now, and leave for Dalton before eight, we'll be gone before my Dad can kill us." Kurt reassured his boyfriend who swallowed nervously, not sure if Kurt was joking.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, what are you two doing!" Kurt shrieked at Sam and Finn, the former straddling and hunched over the latter on the couch. Luckily they broke the kiss in time. But this still was an interesting position. Kurt stared at them wide eyed. Waiting for an explanation.<p>

"Um, this isn't what it looks like?" Sam spoke nervously, especially because what it looked like was so what it was.

"Well then what is it Sam because I'm beginning to think you weren't entirely truthful back when you said you're not gay." _I'm bi actually I think_, thought Sam.

"Wrestling?" Finn offered. Blaine accidentally let his thoughts become spoken.

"So not wrestling…" Kurt's gaze flicked over to Blaine, and glared at the boys in agreement of what his boyfriend had said.

"Practicing tackles!" Finn chirped, and even though that was even farther fetched, Sam shot a look over to Blaine, and helped sell it to Kurt.

"Sports you know; always gotta be ready heh, heh. Just practicing our reaction timing."

"Yeah babe," Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist, distracting him from seeing the two boys separate and place pillows over their laps. "You wouldn't get it. It's a football thing."

* * *

><p>Chapter four! Sorry that I've spent like the last three chapters in the same night at the Hudmel household, the story will move along soon. Ooh! Also, I made a deviantart account by the same name as my fanfiction account (igotzsomethingtosay) and I've only got one pic up right now, but tonight I'm planning on uploading a few more of my sketches (all glee related), and a couple of them are from this fic. If you like my drawing(s) and would like me to draw a pic for a moment in this fic (or any other of my stories) please review or pm me and I'd be happy to! Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"They're eating now Finn…" Sam scooted over to the other boy as the two of them heard Blaine and Kurt talking and having their breakfast. Sam raised an eyebrow before sliding his hand onto Finn's leg and leaning in toward him…

"Dude!" Finn jerked away, turning his head. When he looked back at him Sam's expression was hurt. Finn sighed; great, it was becoming something. For Sam it was becoming something.

"You're not serious Sam?" Fin asked softly. The blond nodded. "They're in the other room. They'd hear us. They'd hear _you_." Sam blushed and frowned, realizing the validity of Finn's statement. But…

"I don't care." He threw his arms around Finn's neck in a far too romantic way, and kissed him flush on the mouth, repressing his moans. He twisted his head and deepened the kiss before opening his mouth. Finn's thoughts went crazy, was Sam going to…?

Sam brushed his tongue along the opening of Finn's mouth, and Finn's couldn't help his mouth from just falling open, allowing Sam to explore the inside. Finn knew that he should stop; someone was going to walk in. But Sam was _so good_ at this.

Sam pulled back a little and just looked at Finn, their noses touching. He boasted proudly, "I was quiet this time." Finn couldn't help his grin at the adorablity of that statement, and had the urge to just cuddle Sam to him, and hold him forever. He was about to do just that when they heard the clatter of dishes being put away, and they jumped apart just in time.

Kurt took a few steps out the entranceway between the living room and kitchen before turning back and grabbing Blaine by the hand, in the shorter boy's other hand a muffin.

"They're just muffins Blaine! You can get them anywhere, we need to go!"

"But Carole's taste sooo good!"

" Well guess what tastes even better?" Kurt gave Blaine a moment and smirked at his blush. "Yeah, and you can't have any if we don't leave now." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It's not_ that_ great," Blaine teased, Kurt scoffed before smiling sultrily.

"That's not what you were saying last night in the basement." Kurt teased Blaine right back. Sam and Finn who had been watching the exchange, had their glances switch over to the staircase.

"_Who_ said _what_ last night in the basement?" Burt crossed his arms and glared at the boys. Blaine blushed, and Kurt paled dropping his hand.

"D-dad! You're up early!" Kurt turned to look at his father. Blaine turned towards Burt as well, but refused to look at him, silently munching his muffin.

"Damn right I'm up early," Burt growled.

"You know what Dad? I would love to stay and chat but Blaine and I were just leaving you see and it's quite a long drive to Dalton…" Kurt was rambling nervously.

"It's Saturday." God, all these technicalities.

"Yes?" Kurt cheeped.

"You don't have school Saturday." Kurt racked his brain for a counter argument.

"But! But! Blaine has homework! And his books! They're at Dalton! And we came in my car! And he has so much to _do_ Dad, he needs to start as early as he can."

"Hmmm. Homework. You have homework Blaine is that right?" Blaine nodded, his mouth full.

"Nmhmmmm!"

"What was that?"

"Y-yessir." Burt nodded.

"You drop him off then Kurt, but I expect you to be home before dark, you hear?" Burt wasn't in the mood to interrogate the boys. After all, Blaine was the one who had come to Burt in the first place to tell him to talk to Kurt, he was sure both of them were educated well enough to stay safe in those sort of situations. Also, he was pretty sure of what had gone down last night by their conversation, and he really did not want to think about his son in that way.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Carole clapped once as she came down the stairs, Kurt and Blaine disappearing out the door, Blaine not as eagerly as his boyfriend.<p>

"Just one more Kurt? Please?"

"No Blaine! Enough!"

"Oh, um, hello Mrs. Hudson. I'm sorry for spending the night unexpectedly. I was really sleepy… but I guess that's not the best reason." _Actually the real reason I stayed is because I was busy macking on your son, and we cuddled till we fell asleep_, Sam thought.

"It's fine, you really are welcome anytime sweetheart. I do hope you'll join us for breakfast. Do you like waffles?" Sam nodded, Carole was so warm and kind. She probably wouldn't like him so much if she knew what he and Finn had been doing earlier. Not because she wouldn't be okay with a gay son, but because they were hiding it, and he was cheating on his girlfriend. After what Rachel and Quinn had done to Finn, Sam was no better, taking advantage of Finn's sweet trusting nature for his own sick little boy-crush.

"Waffles are my favorite." Sam smiled. And they were. God, he was going to eat his favorite breakfast food in the house of the boy he was crushing on and screwing with. This was amazingly awful.

* * *

><p>"Samfh, SAM!" Finn shouted past his mouthful of waffle. Sam had been pouring syrup, and staring, forgetting the tipped bottle and drizzling a disgusting amount onto his food. Crap. He had been too busy staring… at Finn.<p>

Finn had drizzled the syrup tantalizingly over the waffle, staining the warm bready sweet circle with glistening corn syrupy sweetness. Sam couldn't help but watch as Finn cut off a piece and lifted it slowly to his mouth, oblivious to Sam who was nearly drooling as he pushed the bite past his lips, chewing slowly, a drip of syrup on his lip. Sam wanted to lick that drip away. Correction: Sam wanted to _be_ that _waffle_.

"Oh, uh, crap! Sorry! I'm so, uh sorry! Geez, this mess! I'll clean it! God, I'm so clumsy." Sam really hadn't made too bad of a mess, his waffle was just drowned in too much syrup.

"Oh Sam, you're fine honey, let me get that. Get yourself another waffle." Carole reassured him. Sam shook his head.

"Actually, I think I've had enough thank you. If you'll excuse me." Sam got up from the table and headed into the basement, where Finn and Kurt's room was. He plopped onto what he was sure was Finn's bed, since it was unmade and didn't have a paisley print bedspread. He impulsively laid down on it. It was so amazingly comfortable. He laid his head on the pillow, turning his cheek to rest on it, and then buried his nose in it and inhaled. It smelled appley and delicious, like Finn's shampoo. He sighed. What was this? What were they?

* * *

><p>"Sam? You down here?" Finn called down the stairs. He noticed Sam face down in his pillow. "Shit, dude! Sam?" Sam jumped and accidentally rolled off the bed, crashing to the floor. Finn hurried to help him. He wrapped his hands around Sam's wrists, trying to pull him up, but Sam pulled Finn to the floor to lie beside him. This maneuver didn't work out completely though, and Finn ended up falling on top of Sam, their faces only a few inches apart. Sam let a smile spread across his face.<p>

"Hi." Finn looked at Sam for a moment before speaking.

"Hi. You okay? I kinda landed on top of you…"

"I'm okay now." Sam smiled wider, his trouty mouth filling his face as Finn grew flustered.

"Don't say stuff like that." Finn muttered, averting his gaze from Sam's eyes.

"Why? It's true." Sam grasped Finn's face and twisted it towards him, bringing their lips firmly together, wasting no time in transitioning to making out. Finn responded eagerly, running his hands through Sam's hair and sighing. He just felt so right with Sam.

Finn nipped softly at Sam's full bottom lip and felt the ripple of pleasure go through the boy. He swiped his tongue into a sensitive dip right under Sam's bottom lip. He felt soft stubble scratch his tongue, but then Sam moaned, and that stubble wasn't gross at all. It was freaking sexy.

"Finn," Sam said his name, and it wasn't all wispy and quiet and trying to be erotic, it was deep and full of want, nearly a soft roar. So Finn gave him what he wanted, letting his mouth roam all over Sam's face and neck, completely getting lost in the moment, and completely worshipping Sam's body north of his chest. In response Sam moaned and squirmed in ways that told Finn he was doing this right. And he never wanted to stop. But they were still under the false idea that they weren't getting attached, weren't getting involved. They were, after all, two stereotypically straight schoolboy jocks, just as afraid of being a "fag" or even called one, as they were of their football coach, if not more.

"Sam," Finn allowed the name to slip past his lips as Sam licked under his chin.

"Finn," Sam said as Finn slid his hands daringly under the blonde's shirt. He got no complaints. Finn rubbed his hands firmly over the delicious abulousness beneath him, Sam moaning in reply. Finn leaned in to kiss the boy, but at the last minute Sam latched onto his neck, swirling his tongue into the dip of Finn's collarbone. Finn couldn't help it.

"Ungh, _Sam_." Sam wrapped his arms around Finn and clutched two handful of his shirt, pulling their lips back together, in an unfathomably deep kiss. They kissed and kissed until they couldn't breathe any longer. Finn rolled off of Sam and laid down beside him. They both stared at the ceiling with dopey smiles. Sam sighed.

"Finn." He breathed the name, and the boy turned to look at Sam.

"Sam?" Sam grabbed ahold of Finn's hand and brought it to his chest, clutching it tightly.

"I don't get us Finn. I don't get this." Finn nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand it either. There's no word for it. I mean were both straight, we're both footballers. For some reason there's just thing." Sam nodded and smiled a little.

"A thing. A thing between footballers." He giggled, a little giddy. "A football thing."

* * *

><p>Chapter Five! Is it getting annoying that I always end the chapter with that line? Sorry. I promise that next chapter they leave the house. They're just so cute inside it, I don't ever want them to leave! Lol, maybe that's not entirely true, but next chapter they go out for lunch. And they run into someone! You can probably guess who. So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, dude, when do you have to be home?" Finn slipped his hand out of Sam's grasp and rose up to lean on his elbow, looking down at the hazel eyed boy, his hair splayed adorably on the floor he was laying on.

"Whenever, my parents don't really care where I am Saturdays, as long as I'm out of the house; Saturday is usually the day my parents spend hours just fighting. The screaming is just really… bad." Finn's face fell.

"Damn… I'm sorry…" Sam shrugged.

"I'm more than used to it. At least now I'm old enough to leave the house once they start." Finn nodded. It didn't seem to bother Sam too much, so he decided to move on.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam mouth quirked to the side as he suppressed a grin. He raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you just?" Finn frowned, pouting slightly.

"Seriously."

"I'm not stopping you," the bright smile rivaling the sun in it's beauty and the warmth it gave Finn.

"Do you want to go out? Like to a diner or something for lunch. I know this really cool place, and the bacon cheeseburgers are great…" Sam frowned at the word 'cheeseburgers' imagining the lard and fat from the beef and cheese and fried pig flesh settling on his midsection, where it would roll and melt down like ice cream in the sun. But then he saw the eager look on Finn's face, and also, since he hadn't had one for ages, bacon cheeseburgers sounded like the most delicious thing in the world. Especially if he'd be eating one with Finn.

* * *

><p>"So should we leave in an hour?" Finn asked Sam, discarding the Xbox controller onto the floor after kicking Sam's ass for about the eightieth time.<p>

"Yeah, sure… Shit." Sam frowned and looked away from Finn.

"What?"

"I need to take a shower. And I don't have any extra clothes." Finn shrugged.

"Borrow mine. They'll be a little big but I'm sure that you'll be fine with jeans and a sweatshirt." Finn got up off the couch and walked over to his closet, selecting a clean red sweatshirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. He rummaged for a belt, adding it to the stack cradled in his arm, before throwing a pair of boxers on the pile without a second thought. He handed the pile to Sam and held up his finger.

"Here ya go! Just a sec, towels are upstairs." Sam nodded, holding the pile with both hands. He didn't really know what to do with it, and was starting to feel awkward, so he decided to check out the clothes Finn gave him. Looking down at the clothing in his arms, Sam blushed at what lay on top of the pile. It shouldn't have felt this naughty, the brunette didn't want the blonde to spend the day in dirty boxers, but still. These were Finn's boxers. A pair of his underwear. They were black with a red plaid stipe kind of pattern, and Sam blushed harder at the thought of how sexy those colors seemed on underwear, and how sexy that underwear would seem on Finn, hugging his waist, and his ass, and his-

Oh my god don't GO there Sam. He set the clothes on the bed, hoping to get rid of his thoughts as well.

Finn came bounding down the stairs and flung a pristinely white towel at Sam, laughing when it draped perfectly over his head, making him look like a toddler who had just left the bath. Sam hid his equally enormous smile as he whipped the towel off his head.

"Shower's in there." Finn pointed to the bathroom. "You can use my soap, and shampoo. Don't touch Kurt's in the purple bottle, he'll kill me. Mine's the green apple." Sam had to resist the urge to say, "I know."

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't help but feel like a creeper. His mom always said you can tell a lot about a person by their bathroom. But Sam really didn't want to think about his mom right now…<p>

Sam grinned as he flicked open the top of the shampoo bottle, the appley scent flooding the room. As he lathered his hair he couldn't stop smiling, knowing his hair would smell like Finn for the day. Sam rinsed out his hair and picked up the simple soap to clean his body, rubbing it on himself. With the soap bar gliding over his skin, Sam flushed but not from the hot water. He couldn't keep from imagining Finn in the shower doing the exact same thing, the soap leaving slick glistening trails over his body. And how it, geez he was thinking of how it'd feel if they were together in here, the slippery bubbliness the perfect lube as they rubbed against one another. Damn. This was the end of his time in the hot water. He sighed and twisted the knob sharply right, holding in his outcry as for the second time Finn forced him to a cold shower.

* * *

><p>Sam toweled off his hair, and as he set the towel on the tank of the toilet, he realized with horror that he had forgotten the clothes OUTSIDE the bathroom. What was he gonna do?<p>

Maybe he could ask Finn to bring him the clothes? But that would make him seem ditzy and forgetful and needy and dumb and it would just be so embarrassing. There was only one other option. He had to go out in his towel and HOPE that Finn wasn't there.

Sam cracked the door open, his other hand clutching the towel in place around his hips. He noticed Finn absorbed in the game he was playing, his entire focus on the TV. Damnit. Walking as quietly as he could, Sam made his way toward the bed. He groaned internally since he had to pass RIGHT BY Finn to get to the bed with the clothes on it, which meant he had to pass right by him again to get back to the bathroom. Sam held his breath as he tiptoed his most silently. He kept his eyes trained on Finn, to make sure he wasn't looking his way. And also because Finn was absolutely adorable when he played videogames.

Sam continued to tiptoe, his attention on Finn and the way he glared at the TV, his lips slightly poked out in concentration. Aw, so cute. Sam sort of forgot to tiptoe, and as he took a step, Finn heard the soft sound of Sam's foot landing.

Sam froze, noticing Finn had heard, and hoping he wouldn't pay attention. His prayers were not answered as Finn tore his head around to look behind him. Sam, not expecting him to look, jumped a little, startled. Finn watched as the boy landed a little off, and he had to backtrack a few steps to regain his balance, only proceeding to trip over a strewn video game case somehow, and falling backward, landing face up in Finn's lap. He looked absolutely terrified, especially as Finn pressed his hand on his shoulder, pinning Sam on his back in Finn's lap.

"I'm sorry! I'm not like a streaker or something, I just forgot the clothes and uh yeah." Finn shook his head in amusement.

"So you had to sneak to get them? You're not ashamed in the locker room of your body. I've seen you naked dude, and that sounds kinda weird and I'm not saying that's okay in my house, but you don't need to be embarrassed." Sam blushed anyway.

"Can I just please put on the clothes then?"He asked. Sam squeaked when Finn shook his head.

"You look freaking hot in that towel." Finn's face was flushed and his eyes gleamed with a tinge of lust.

"I-I do?" Sam croaked, not knowing how to answer.

"Mhmmmmm," Finn answered in agreement, but it sounded like a moan. He slipped his hand over Sam's shoulder, up his neck, behind his head and into his hair, bringing their two red faces together.

Sam grunted softly as they met in a blazing kiss, his awareness of how little he was wearing heightening every sensation. Sam's hands weakly scrabbled at the front of Finn's shirt, the kiss making it feel like every joint in his body was going limp, even as the burning heat began deep within him, spreading once again, this time like wildfire throughout his body, erupting in a reddish tinge that spread down his neck and onto his chest. Finn placed his free hand flat on Sam's right pec, rubbing, even as the boy moaned deeply into his mouth. Finn slid his hand down to cup Sam's ribcage, before sliding it even lower, down his waist and came to rest at his hip, Finn using it to hold their bodies together more tightly. Sam moaned again, this combined with the placement of Sam's barely covered self over his crotch was doing things to him it shouldn't. But he wasn't going to... There was no chance. Just then, Sam shifted in Finn's lap to get a better angle to kiss. Fuck.

Finn tried to distract himself, playing with the waist of Sam's towel teasingly, running his fingertips around the skin right above it, slipping his finger inside occasionally, noticing what it did to the boy as he whimpered. Damnitdamnitdamn. Sam hoped he could play it off as the towel bunching up, but there wasn't nearly enough towel for that, so he reluctantly broke their lips apart and crawled off of Finn. Finn grinned his after kiss grin, giving Sam one of his unintentionally sexy stares.

"Don't be embarrassed. I told you, it's cute." Sam blushed and shook his head.

"Well I'd have gotten a hell of a lot cuter if we hadn't stopped."

"Then why'd you stop?" Finn grew doe eyed. This wasn't going to work on Sam. Nope.

"Clothes Finn..." Sam hitched up the towel higher on his waist.

"Uh, yeah. Um, sorry." Finn blushed.

"Even though I look so hot without them..." Sam teased. Finn burst out laughing at this boy before him. Sam sitting with his legs curled under him, his hands in his lap, head cocked to the side, and his damp hair mussed from the towel and Finn's hand.

"Why are you laughing?" This only made Finn laugh harder.

"I don't know! I'm happy." Sam's confused expression morphed into one of glee as well.

"Me too. But Finn..." Sam was still smiling but there was something behind it.

"Please Sam. Don't. We don't need to explain it or rationalize it or anything. Why can't you just be happy fir the sake of being happy." Finn looked at Sam, until the doubts disappeared from his face.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"They have such good food, and the people are so nice." Finn looked at Sam for a moment as he spoke to the boy riding shotgun. Sam was stonefaced.<p>

"I know."

"You've been here." Sam nodded. "What? You don't like it?" Sam shook his head furiously.

"I love this place Finn! Sorry, I was just... Thinking." Finn didn't press the matter. The two boys walked into the small diner, and were soon seated by a bubbly dark skinned waitress who poured them water and handed them menu's before rushing off to her other needy tables. Sam smiled at Finn who sat on the other side of table in his own booth.

"I love this place on a quiet day. The other times I've come it's always been so busy. Also, I don't know, I like being here a lot better with you Finn." Sam rested his elbow on the table and rested his jaw on his fist, grinning idiotically. The two boys just stared at each other, even as a presence loomed over them which they assumed was just the waitress. When the person didn't speak, Sam turned to tell her they weren't ready to order yet, but the words died in his throat. Finn frowned as Sam's eyes grew wide, but his eyebrows jerked up when he saw who Sam was staring at.

"Oh," the person began. "You like being here with Finn a lot better." She crossed her arms before tilting her head at her boyfriend. "Is that why you blew me off Sam?" Sam gulped before he spoke, from the way Quinn was glaring at him.

"Wha! We-we were just talking... discussing something. I- we ah... ummmm. It's like important and yeah like an important thing. It's a football thing..."

* * *

><p>Whoo. Drama. What is with me and my inability to let a story remain fluffy? I mean, I know it's unrealistic, but that's why it's called fan FICTION. Well, even though I have this fic and my main fic going on right now, I started a new story. It's a little Klaine fic, and super cute, and my one that is going to stay fluffy no matter what. Check it out if you want to read about toddler Kurt and Blaine becoming friends and growing up together. It's really cute! By the way thanks to those who review! I really love it, it makes me so happy to see people read and enjoy my writing.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Note the M rating, for I apparently cannot enjoy writing a slash fanfiction without smutting it up somehow. I need some release for my pervertedness, so just be warned. And enjoy! Tell me what you think! Since I am a girl and am physically incapable of doing what Finn and Sam do in this chapter. Like actually I _could_, but well just read it!

* * *

><p>"Oh? Oh really? A football thing? One more important than me?" Quinn stared stonily at Sam. "Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you say you were busy yesterday night then too? Hm? Unless your stupid football thing takes that long to discuss." The blonde girl snapped at her boyfriend, who kept a cool exterior, while Finn looked upset and scared that everything was about to be laid out on the table.<p>

"First of all, football is not stupid Quinn. Second, I had to get homework help last night. That's why I couldn't hang out." Finn's eyes widened as the lie slipped smoothly past Sam's lips, with not even a nervous twitch.

"Well, you didn't tell me you needed help! I could have helped you!" Quinn's mouth set in a tight line.

"I'm dyslexic Quinn! I need special help! And I didn't want to look stupid in front of you." The last sentence came out softer and wavery, and Quinn's expression softened.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry." She uncrossed her arms, and they fell to her sides. Sam glared at the table, but tears pooled in his eyes.

"I should have just told you Quinn. I'm sorry. We can talk later, but I'd like it if you left now." The girl nodded apologetically, slinking off to the band of cheerios she was eating with.

As soon as she was gone, Sam wiped his eyes and turned to look up at Finn, leaning in to hiss at him, "Let's go." Finn nodded, and fumbled in his wallet for a five-dollar bill to pay for the service of their free water, before following Sam out the door. Luckily for them, Quinn didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Finn sighed before turning to look at Sam. The both of them were sitting in Finn's car, Finn behind the wheel and Sam in shotgun. "Why? How?"<p>

"Why?" Sam began. "You know why Finn. You didn't expect me to tell her the truth. You knew I couldn't." Finn's eyes were round, but Sam didn't know exactly why.

"Dude, you never told me… I never knew that you blew her off to come over. That's the why. Why didn't you wanna hang with her?" Finn frowned slightly, as Sam blushed a little.

"B-because I wanted to be with you." Sam looked down at his hands in his lap, just staring at them for a moment, afraid for Finn's reaction.

"Seriously Sam?" Finn asked, and he was glad Sam didn't look up, because as the blonde nodded, Finn's face reddened and he looked to the side, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." The word dropped from his lips quickly, falling on a breath, as Sam looked at him, and his eyes, those eyes; Finn could tell Sam was about to spill something big.

"Finn, before you kick me out of your car, just listen." Sam began.

"Why would I-?" Sam frowned.

"Listen Finn." Sam commanded. The boy nodded. Sam breathed deeply, and began to speak.

"Finn, ever since the game, ever since we accidentally kissed," Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Sam affirmed that, "It was a kiss, it was an accident but we kissed Finn. I wasn't able to stop thinking about it, about you Finn. And I know it's only been like a week since then, and we, you know what we've been doing, just starting yesterday. But Finn, I have all these feelings, feelings for you, and I don't know what to do about them." Sam blinked hard, and frowned down at the armrest of the car seat, not wanting to look at Finn.

"Are they good feelings or bad ones?" Finn asked. Sam shook his head.

"I don't know Finn. Because I've felt these feelings before... Just not about a guy. And that it is a guy, and that it's you, is really messing me up right now. And I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to address it but sorry. I'm sorry that I am this and I've done this and I feel this and umph!" Sam was cut off by Finn's mouth slamming into his, the force knocking their teeth together. It hurt, but then Finn put his fingers in Sam's hair and how the hell did he know that was his weak spot? If Sam's eyes weren't already closed they would have rolled back in his head. He moaned deeply, grasping the front of Finn's hoodie and pulling their bodies closer together, both of them cursing the obstacle between the car seats that was keeping them from being completely together.

"Backseat," Finn growled, and it was so sexy the way he said that. Sam absolutely lost it, completely forgetting what he had been talking about. Finn clambered awkwardly into the back of his car, Sam doing the same, the two boys positioning themselves so that Finn was situated on top of Sam, who scrunched up to fit laying on his back. They attacked each other once more, grunting and growling and groaning like animals. And maybe it was the setting, or the closeness, or the fact that they could at anytime get caught, but the two boys were incredibly turned on.

"Finn..." Sam moaned, twisting his head back as Finn let his tongue roam Sam's throat. "Finn, we can't, I'm so so OH!" Sam cried out as Finn moved his hips against him, pressing his obvious erection into Sam's. Sam bumped his head against the door as he threw it back, but the haze of arousal numbed the pain. Finn frowned, not knowing if he should continue. Sam gasped,

"Finn oh Finn oh pleasepleaseplease AGAIN." Sam begged, thrusting upwards several times as if to give an example of what he wanted. Finn twisted his crotch into Sam's again experimentally, biting his lip to hold back a swear as Sam involuntarily jerked upward to meet Finn's thrust.

"Oh God Finn we can't!" Sam sobbed, unable to control his lust and need taking over his body. He clutched at the back of Finn's zip up hoodie right above the belt. "We can't or I'll-" Sam's words were cut off by his deep groan as Finn braced his hands on Sam's shoulders and slid forward bit by bit, teasingly, reveling in the blondes tortured sounds of pleasure. He squeaked as Sam's hands slid down to cup his ass, and dragged him over Sam's lap, as Sam simultaneously rubbed himself against Finn, who began to whimper.

"Sam, oh Sam no, I'll c-c... I'm about to c-c-c..." Finn's face was flushed as he tried to hold back, but with one particularly skillful gyration from Sam, the boy came undone, wailing as he came.

"S-S-aaaam!" The boy named smiled triumphantly, or a least the best he could since he was so dangerously close. Finn let out a few more thrusts as he came, and amidst the soiling of his jeans, Sam joined him, jerking for a moment before dirtying an additional pair of Finn's jeans and underwear. He realized this a moment after his post orgasmic blissful state.

"Shit, shit, God Finn, this is not okay. I didn't mean... I couldn't help... These are your pants." Finn grinned and nodded.

"Has anyone ever told you you're amazing at that?" Sam blushed and shook his head.

"But the pants..."

"Screw the pants," _I already did_, Sam thought.

"I can't believe we just... Finn I've never done that before..."

"But you're so good at it, you're really fast and deep and oh god. You have the most talented hips." Sam blushed and giggled like a little girl.

"Well I'm good at dodging, and I can run fast and do hurdles and stuff. I've never really thought about it." Finn nodded, before snuggling down into Sam, arranging the two of them more comfortably, wanting to fall asleep before they felt the sticky messes in their pants congeal. As the two of them drifted of into sleep Sam murmured softly,

"I guess it's a football thing."

* * *

><p>I am so incredibly sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm grounded on the computer, and can only update when I can sneak onto my laptop. Please don't hate me! Review with any ideas or suggestions for this fanfic you would like, I will try to incorporate them.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it!" Finn cried out as he tripped while twirling an imaginary partner in his arms. Sam had to hold back a laugh, that boy was _so cute_. All the glee clubbers were anxiously preparing for Nationals, which was in a few months. They were forfeiting eating for this lunchtime rehearsal. Finn had yet to grasp the most basic choreography, and after his breakup with Rachel, and Sam's relationship with Quinn, and the rest of the clubbers paired off, he was having trouble. Desperate, and not knowing what to do, Finn glanced at Kurt, who expertly swayed with Quinn, who was giggling in glee. The only ones not practicing were Sam, and himself, who currently was sprawled on the floor. _Why should I even get up, I'll never be able to do it,_ thought Finn in self pity, as a pair of converse came into his very low to the ground line of sight. He felt a hand slip under his face to tilt up his chin.

"Hey, must feel odd down there, being so tall and all," Finn blushed and scrambled to his face, muttering at Sam to shut up. Sam grinned at the coloration of his friend's face, and to further irritate the boy, took his hands in his own.

"What are you doing?" Finn hissed, his eyes darting around the room, the only reaction a raised eyebrow from Kurt as he peered over Quinn' shoulder. Finn looked away and prepared to slip his hands out of Sam's, but the boy interlaced their fingers, and began to lead him in a simple dance. It was easy, and Finn understood, and he totally could have done it if it weren't for the fact he was so _nervous_. Sam was right there, they were fucking holding hands for god's sake! Why didn't anyone say anything? Why didn't anyone do anything?

"I'm helping you. Here, lets pretend I'm the girl, so I'll sort of spin into you like this." Before Finn could process what Sam had said, the blonde had spun himself into Finn, both of their arms wrapped around him. Sam leaned against his shoulder a little, and looked up at him with the most demure innocent gaze, his lashes thick and fanning out over his soft expression, eyes slightly lidded, and his lips parted. Finn knew that face. He knew that face all too well. It was that face that Blaine got when he talked to Kurt, about Kurt, and especially when he wanted to kiss Kurt, which made sense since that was all the damn time. Wait, why was Sam making that face? Did he? Here? Now? Oh no…

"And then I spin out and, SHIT!" Sam cried when Finn was startled out of his thoughts and fell into Sam, knocking the both of them to the floor. Somehow, someway, one pair of entwined hands pressed up between their bodies, the boys landed face to face, their noses a hair apart. Finn blushed as he stared at Sam, not from the proximity, or the embarrassment at his clumsiness, but at the, although a bit cross eyed, way Sam was looking at him. He was doing it again. He was making the face. _That_ face.

* * *

><p>"Finn, wait up!" Sam called, hurrying to fall into step with Finn's longer strides. "Let's walk together." And even though it was the most innocent statement, one even the most homophobic people wouldn't see through, it still struck something in Finn.<p>

"We can't, Sam there's people." Sam looked at him with the most wounded expression, it tore at Finn's heart. "No, Sam, don't be like this." The expression remained. "Okay, you know what, follow me dude, we need to talk." Sam stood in place, shaking his head. "Jesus Sam!" Finn cried out, and dragged him by the wrist into the boys room a few yards away, not caring the looks he got. Sam was glad Finn didn't look around, because he was blushing up a storm.

"Why did you drag me into here?" Finn made a frustrated noise.

"Because you're starting to get a little to into this thing, and I'm not sure I'm okay with that. I mean, when were alone maybe, but not right in front of your girlfriend dude." Finn crossed his arms. Sam frowned.

"What's the biggie? She knows I'm not gay." Finn shook his head,

"I'm not sure I know that." Finn said. Sam scoffed and shot Finn a look.

"I'm not gay. I'm not. Why do you think I am. Why do you think I'm into this? Finn, forget what I said the other day, I may have, slight emotions related to how I feel about you, but that's only natural. I'm a teenage boy, hormones and shit you know." Finn's face stoned as he spoke noticing the way Sam bit and licked his lips. And then he did it; he fucking made the face.

"Stop it! Stop looking at me like that!" Finn argued. Sam's expression didn't change, and the softness had crept into his voice as well, tingeing his voice with want.

"Li-like what?" Finn looked to the door, and locked it, even though that was against the school rules.

"Like you want to kiss me." Sam didn't react. At least not like Finn expected, thinking he'd splutter, and deny it. Not confirm it.

"Maybe I do." Sam's whispered, biting his lip so he wouldn't act on his desires, but settling stroking the collar of Finn's shirt with a finger, before running it down the metal teeth of his zip-up. "But we have class. And we should go before we're late." Sam walked to the door, unlocking it and leaving a stunned Finn behind.

* * *

><p>Finn was never so thankful for having an oblivious English teacher as he was that day. He looked at Sam, who didn't notice him, too busy doodling all over his notes, instead of copying them down as they were scrawled along the whiteboard. Finn took a seat right behind Sam, not knowing truly the reason why, but doing so nonetheless.<p>

"Hey," He breathed into the back of the blonde's hair. "What was that back there?" He whispered softly enough so that the people closest to them even couldn't hear. Sam ignored Finn, almost as if he didn't hear him. "Dude, you okay man? Sam whipped his head around.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I'm really sorry, and we can totally stop being… this." Sam couldn't find the right word. There wasn't one.

"Is that what you want?" Finn asked, so used to the question that it spilled out before he could think of what weight it held.

"You do." Sam said, as if that answered anything at all. "And that's that. We can't if you don't want to, it's not right." Sam murmured, picking at Finn's piece of notebook paper as a distraction.

"You want to. And I never said I didn't. I… do. I just don't want it to get, you know, emotional. Kurt told me that's when it gets gay. Up until then, it's just, you know, hanging out. Experimenting." Sam blushed and nodded.

"So could I uh, I don't know, come over and um… We could say it was to help you with your dancing…" Sam was getting incredibly flustered. Finn smiled.

"Yeah. Actually, we don't have to wait until this afternoon. We could just pretend we're going to the bathroom. I'll go now, and you leave in a couple of minutes. It'll work, I've uh…" Finn was about to say how he'd done this before. Hallway hookups were more Puck's thing, but who said it couldn't become his and Sam's. What?

Finn slunk out of the room, slip of paper clutched in his hand, and waited a few feet from the door until Sam came out as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, a second ago you were freaking out that I wanted to kiss you…"

"I need to show you how much I want this, and how sorry I am." Finn said, grabbing Sam's wrist and leading the way. Sam swore that Finn's words seemed like they packed emotion, but they had already agreed to keep it un gay and leave the feelings out of it.

Finn's grip on Sam's wrist was tight, almost painful, but he liked it. He liked it all. The sneakiness, the way the hallways were silent except for their anticipatory breathing, which only quickened as Finn snatched a quick peck from a surprised Sam. He flung open a random door, which turned out to be the football supply closet. He closed the door behind them, and pressed Sam up against a rolled up mat, and proceeded to kiss him, harder, longer, and deeper this time.

"Finn!" Sam cried out in surprise as Finn slid his leg between Sam's. "What are you! Ohhhhhh…" Sam unraveled as Fin rubbed against him, pairing it with a searing kiss, one that Sam felt everywhere, tingling his fingertips almost painfully as they splayed over Finn's shoulders. In the semi darkness of the room, Sam couldn't anticipate Finn's next move as he twisted, and rubbed against Sam, who was in pleasure, and agony, trying not to make too much noise, but all the while trying to summon the coherency to tell Finn to stop.

"S-stop." Finn shook his head, even though Sam couldn't see it.

"But you like it." Thrust. A burble of a moan escaped Sam's suppression. "You really like it. But since you don't want it." Fin stepped away. Sam felt the delicious friction halt, and was sure it was over when he felt warmth at his ear. He was about to squirm away, realizing it was Finn's tongue, but then he felt that stop as well. Finn's tongue was then in his mouth (thank god he kept his ears clean) recreating the movements, and weakening Sam's knees. He knew he could keep in the noises as long as Finn didn't… oh _shit_ he had to go and do that.

Sam's lips slid off Finn's, his jaw slackened in a moan when Finn tangled his fingers in Sam's hair. The taller boy grinned, knowing he had found Sam's weakness. He replaced his leg between Sam's and this time their were no complaints. Actually there was a bit of begging as Finn trailed his fingers down to rest on Sam's hips.

"Finn, Finn, pleaaaaaaaase!" Sam whimpered, as Finn quit the teasing and rammed his hips into Sam's undulating in the way that set Sam's insides aflame, and heated him throughout his body. His hips had a life of their own, rocketing him towards his final destination even as he tried to put on the brakes. "F-Finn! Oh…." Sam cried out has he achieved his explosion of pleasure, shooting all inside his pants. He tumbled from his peak, slumping in Finn's arm, from post orgasmic exhaustion, and embarrassment at arriving, and shame at doing so inside a closet at school.

It was then he understood. It was almost like a metaphor, his best times diluted with guilt because he was in the closet, and would be in trouble if he left. Would lose everything if he left. He felt ashamed, but more comfortable here, among the things that seemed like the fit him. He was muscular, masculine, athletic, being gay, the only kind of gay he knew, the effeminate, fashionable, Kurt kind, didn't fit into that equation. Girls liked guys. Kurt liked guy. Blaine liked guys, and sports, but he liked Kurt, and musicals, and Vogue. Sam wasn't like that. He was like Finn, Puck, Mike. A dude. And he felt like he belonged while inside the closet, among the equipment he had used so often and knew so well. Maybe he could blame it on that. He didn't want to be shunned on the team. It wasn't cowardice, it was a football thing.

* * *

><p>Oh Sam. My heart aches for you. Any suggestions for what you'd like to see in this fic are welcome, I'm open to requests hat are reasonable and that I can fit into the storyline. Thanks for reviewing!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating in forever, I've had stuff going on and the worst writers block. I might post some more later, or tomorrow since this chapter is so short. But I think it's important, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't help the thoughts that kept racing through his mind as Quinn leaned into him, cuddling up with him in the corner of the booth at the restaurant. His conscience plagued him as Quinn spoke softly, lovingly in his ear. Usually that turned him on, especially when she kissed his cheek, like she just had. But he didn't feel the faintest tingle. Quinn could see Sam's distant look, and decided to get his attention back the best way she knew, cupping his chin and twisting his face to hers, pressing their lips together, moving her lips against his…<p>

Nothing.

"Sam?" Quinn pulled back. "Are you okay?" She stroked his thigh, and he jumped.

"What are you doing?" He cried, squirming away from her. She frowned at him.

"I think I should be asking you that question Sam." He shook his head and bit his lip, looking down. There was a problem here. When she kissed him, touched him, he felt put off, repulsed even. Quinn was beautiful though, and seductive, and should have turned him on like she always did… always _had_. Maybe it was just the setting? Maybe he just didn't want this in public.

"Sorry Quinn, just… not now. In your car, after dinner okay baby?" Sam had to fight back a grimace at the pet name. That's what you said to someone you loved, cared deeply about. But he did love Quinn. He loved her… didn't he?

….

"Sam, are you sure?" Quinn asked apprehensively, not wanting a repeat of earlier.

"I'm sure." Sam and Quinn crawled into the back of the car and began kissing passionately, Quinn massaging his scalp the way she knew he liked. He continued to kiss her though, not feeling the usual bone deep relaxation and beginnings of arousal like he normally did. Quinn traced her tongue along the crease of his lips and slipped inside, stroking his tongue with hers. Sam just let her, afraid to reciprocate, afraid that he might gag on it. When she finally, finally drew out, she pressed soft kisses to his jaw, humming softly as his fingers tightened in her hair; so much long soft flaxen hair, spilling between his fingers. He wished it were short and dark. Those lips, so smooth, and pink, making their way from his throat, back to his own mouth, they tasted sweet, artificially so, and were glossed and slightly sticky. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine them to be the soft, dry slightly salty tang he had come to enjoy.

Quinn took one of his hands from his hair, and placed it over her breast, interlacing their fingers, and squeezing for a moment, giving him permission. As he stroked and massaged, Quinn kept making appreciative noises that let Sam know he was doing it right. But he felt so wrong, wishing that he had a firm muscle beneath his palm, and not this mound of smushy flesh and fat. It was sickening. Quinn nibbled on his ear, asking quietly, "Will you…?" She took his hand off her chest, and trailed it over her stomach, down the inside of her leg before pushing it under her skirt against her damp underwear. She'd never let him get this far before. Sam just let his hand sit there for a moment, knowing what to do, but not knowing _what_ to _do_, if that made any sense. Was it bad if he did this and didn't want to? But if it would feel nice for her he guessed it would just be a selfless act for her… he didn't need to get anything out of this, because he totally wasn't.

Sam curled his fingers around the fabric and yanked down her panties, dragging them to rest around her ankles, and dove his hand up to touch her, going fast hurriedly, stroking and rubbing and swirling, only hastening as she writhed and moaned his name. After a while she was near the end of her ascent, crying out, and losing it like no one had ever seen her before except Puck.

"Saaaam, yessss. Oh yes! Yesss. I'm so-so close Sam…" Sam noticed that her eyes were closed tight, and her only awareness was of his hand, so he looked out the window, absentmindedly continuing his ministrations without looking at Quinn, until he felt a squeeze around his finger, hearing Quinn's high pitched wail as a hot wetness coated his hand. Frowning, Sam withdrew his hand from the panting girl, holding it up awkwardly, not having anything to clean up with. He sat at the end of the backseat, leaning his head against the window, thankful they were tinted so no one could see inside. After a minute or two, Quinn pulled her panties back up, and changed positions so she could be near Sam, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his thigh in a way that was supposed to be teasing.

"Sam, oh God that was amazing. It's your turn now babe, sorry to make you wait." She ran her hand up his thigh, reaching up to squeeze his package through his jeans.

"No Quinn, it's alright. Really, there's no need…" Quinn shushed him.

"Don't be silly, I want to." She undid his belt, pulling down his zipper and reaching through the flap of his boxers, stopping short at what she found.

"Sam?" The boy felt a surge of heat behind his eyes, he was so sorry, so sorry. But he was absolutely soft. Limp. "Sam… I don't… understand…" Sam had used to be in danger of coming even when they made out. This didn't make sense. "Sam…" At last he let a tear fall, his voice coming out choked with tears.

"I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

><p>Yes, I broke the pattern. But that's because, it obviously is NOT just a football thing anymore. I hope you liked it! Review! Next chapter coming up soon, with a few reviewer suggestions. And yes, I am still open to suggestions.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this chapter is short, but it's necessary. Read the chapter, and then the end note for details. Enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

><p>As soon as he said the words, Sam opened the car door and fled, rushing off into the darkness. There was a wooded area a ways off from the restaurant where the headlights from the parking lot didn't reach, which was perfect because all he wanted to do was disappear. After he was sure he was safely concealed by the night and foliage, he hid quietly, watching, waiting, until Quinn finally left.<p>

After a while, Sam realized it was getting late. Really late. Way later than he had asked Kurt to stay and watch his little brother and sister, and a lot later than he wanted to leave Kurt with his brother and sister. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kurt, it was just that he had only agreed to babysit if Blaine could come too, and he really didn't want to think about what they'd do if they thought the kids were asleep…

Wait. Why was he even thinking those thoughts? Kurt had self control, and he knew quite well that Blaine did. He was the one that didn't, which was how he had ended up without a ride at nearly ten at night. He needed one though. He shot a quick text to Kurt, telling him he'd be quite late, and that he was really sorry. Another text, he sent to Finn.

_At the Grape Vine without a ride. Come and get me?_ He grew anxious as the seconds ticked by without a reply. Finally he felt the buzz and scrolled hurriedly to the text.

_Sure man, be there in 10_. Sam sighed a little glad Finn hadn't asked any questions, but knew that they'd come later, in person. He was sick of standing, he felt odd, but the ground was wet, so he had to crouch awkwardly, hands wrapped around his torso. He felt as if he were holding himself together, his whole being threatening to break. What was awful, was not that he was broken because he had broken up with Quinn, but because he didn't even know why he had. It just happened. He had no idea why, but he didn't regret it. At all.

It was cold out, but he was sure he could handle it, even as he began shivering. Then he started to feel the raindrops, and the eventual downpour, and as his clothes grew heavy and soggy, he also felt cold and weighted inside, as if the water had slipped through the cracks, filling him up and solidifying. He felt cold and numb. Frozen. And it felt awful, that he couldn't feel anything. And for the first time, the real first timehe could remember, he began to cry. Yes there had been tears, when the stress of his home life grew too much to bear, when he broke up with Quinn, when he just felt frustrated, but never like this. He was sobbing, absolutely sobbing which didn't make sense since he had been the one to break up with Quinn. But deep inside, he knew the tears weren't for Quinn. These emotions weren't from Quinn. They hadn't been for a while. His feelings, they weren't for Quinn. They hadn't been since the football game… Actually, they never had.

Letting the sound and the flow of the rain wash away his sobs, Sam cried there for a little while more, until he got a text from Finn, saying he was here. Forgetting his sorry state, and just happy to be out of the rain, happy to see Finn, Sam got up and ran over to it, throwing the door open and clambering into the passengers seat.

"Sam. What the hell…" Finn cried out, but it wasn't accusing, the words were soft, and full of concern. "Jesus Christ Sam why are… why were… Sam." Sam began to cry again, biting his lip so he wouldn't make those pathetic whimpering noises he always made when he cried. His words stuttered as his voice grew hiccupped from the tears.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry Finn." Finn's heart broke, and without thinking, needing to do something to comfort the boy, he took Sam's hand.

"No. No it's okay. More than okay. No need to apologize, anything for you Sam." Sam stopped for a moment. _Anything for you Sam? _ Did that include… no he was overthinking things. Things like that, and Finn's hand on his, and the way Finn was looking at him like a wretched lost puppy, but also like he kinda wanted to… _really _wanted to kiss him. He was also overthinking how the distance between their faces lessened, inch by inch, until there was no space at all, Finn's lips on his, moving in rhythm. The flow of his tears stopped as he kissed him. And it felt so right, so damn right, righter than it ever had with Quinn… Quinn… oh yeah, about her… he was supposed to be mourning the end of their relationship right? Then this wasn't. This was wrong.

"Quinn," He mumbled against Finn's lips. Finn broke away softly and gave him a look.

"You just call me Quinn?" Sam shook his head.

"No, it's just that Quinn…" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like you said, what about her?" Sam sighed, a shudder escaping from his earlier sobbing.

"We broke up… I broke up, with her." Finn frowned, sitting back in his own seat.

"So that's why you couldn't ride with her. But Sam, why?" That was the question Sam himself was wondering himself the answer to. He looked at Finn for a moment, before the answer popped into his head. "Because… because I…"

* * *

><p>Okay, so, I have a few ideas for how the rest of this story can play out, all beginning from where this chapter leaves off. It's all down to what Sam says, and how Finn reacts really. So, I need you to go to my profile and take the poll. I'm going to be in Disney world for a week, so I can't really update until my time there is up. But I'll try to write a new chapter before the 4th of July. Until then, please review, and take the poll, all you have to do is like, click, so there's no reason not to. Thanks for reading, love you all!<p> 


End file.
